In The Night
by Ladynoirlover02
Summary: Marinette meets a werewolf in the forest one day unaware of the events that will unfold afterwards. Adrien meets his mate and brings her into a world she thought was fantasy. Marinette gains enemies while also gaining love. Will love be enough though?


**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug!** **I own the plot.**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction story so please don't hate. I will try and update every week. Plagg and Tikki are human in this story.**

Alya Césaire, Tikki Dupain-Cheng, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng decided to go down south to escape work and stress. They traveled to Landes forest to camp, relax and unwind. While setting up camp, Marinette decided to go for a walk and watch nature. Alya and Tikki were just getting done with unpacking and she decided that now was a good time to tell them. Marinette was wearing pink sweatpants and a white shirt and black jacket.

"I am going to go for a hike."

Alya and Tikki stopped what they were doing to look at Marinette. Alya was wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt with her brunette hair in a ponytail while Tikki was wearing black pants and a red and black spotted shirt with her red hair also in a ponytail.

"Be careful sis. Be back before night fall because of the animals."

"I will Tikki. I'll be back before night fall."

Marinette packed a bottle of water, granola bars, cell phone and her sketch book. She started to walk up the hill behind their campsite. She walked for about an hour before she came to a stop at the top and she sat down on a rock. She toke out her bottle of water and a granola bar. She finished her granola bar and put her trash in her bag and toke out her sketch book. She sketched for about an hour and half before she felt like she was being watched.

Boy was she right. A huge dirty blond wolf with emerald green eyes was watching her from afar with two other wolves.

* * *

A huge dirty blond wolf from the Agreste pack, Adrien Agreste, was hunting with his friend Nino Lahiffe and his twin brother Plagg Agreste. Nino was an African-American with brown hair and with carmel/brown eyes. Plagg had black hair and emerald green eyes that almost resemble cat eyes.

They were hunting a doe and Adrien was leading the hunt when he caught a whiff of an intoxicating scent. His mind seemed to wander to think about what caused the scent. He didn't know that he forgot about the hunt and his muscles seemed to tense. He started to wander toward the scent.

 _"Dude. Adrien. Where are you going? The doe is over there."_ Nino sends to Adrien.

 _"Ya bro. The doe is going to move somewhere else if we don't get it now."_ Plagg states.

 _"Go on ahead. I am going to go on ahead and um...meet you somewhere... I got to go."_ Adrien responds.

Adrien runs off to follow the scent and didn't hear his friend's footsteps or his brother's. Adrien followed the scent until he came upon a young woman that was sitting upon a rock. She had bluenette hair in a ponytail, pink sweatpants, a white shirt and a black jacket on. She was sketching something and looked around as if she could sense someone or something watching her.

 _"So this is why you left straight way like the devil was on your heels."_

 _"NINO!? Jeez you guys scared me."_

Adrien turned back to the young woman and tried to smell her to see if she was friend or foe. The scent was strongest here so he walked through a space between the trees toward the woman. She seemed frightened at first when she turned toward his way and saw him but she didn't by the time he came to her. The scent was stronger here than when he was in the trees. _The scent was coming from her!_ , he thought.

His wolf was excited and happy for some reason. _Mine!_ His wolf kept repeating in his head. Adrien soon figured out what his wolf meant, this woman was his mate! He was shocked. He thought that he would never meant his mate. So instead of standing still, he walked over to her and sat in front of her and looked at her. He sniffed her again and found her to be a human. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

* * *

Marinette felt like she was being watched so she looked around the forest to see who or what was watching her. When she was looking around she spotted a wolf that was eyeing her. The wolf got closer to her then sat front of her and just looked at her. The wolf was bigger than ones she read about and saw pictures about. The wolf had dirty blond fur and emerald green eyes. She looked behind the wolf to see two more. One black with green eyes and one brown wolf with caramel brown eyes.

The wolf in front of her put it's head in her lap and she felt the urge to run her fingers through the wolf's fur. The wolf groaned and got more comfortable in her lap. Marinette giggled and stroked his fur more. The wolf was just getting comfortable when he lifted his head and sniffed the air. The wolf growled in his throat and looked around. The wolf tensed and looked north and got into a defensive stance. The other two wolves came over to the first one and flanked her on her right and left.

Adrien was just getting comfortable when he smelt something in the air. The air was filled with the scent of other wolves. Nino and Plagg flanked him on his left and right trapping his mate in the middle.

Soon two other wolves came to the clearing. A blond wolf with blue eyes and a ginger wolf with green-blue eyes. Cholé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix from the Bourgeois pack from the north.

 _"What do you want Cholé? I told you before to leave me alone."_ said Adrien.

 _"But Adrikins daddy said we would be mates and your dad agrees to."_ Cholé responds.

Cholé then looked behind Adrien and saw the bluenette woman looking at them curiously.

 _"Adrikins who is that stupid girl. You know you aren't supposed to interact with humans."_

 _"Cholé knock it off. She isn't stupid for one and second I know we aren't supposed to interact with humans but she's my real mate."_

Cholé stares at Adrien and then looks back at the woman. There was nothing really special about the woman. She was at a lost for words.

 _'Adrien found his true mate. Then that means that he can't be with me.'_ Cholé thought.

 **Yay! First chapter done! Thank you for reading this even if it seems short. I will have longer chapters coming soon. Hope to update this weekend. Again thank you so much!**


End file.
